


misplaced feelings

by jayhood



Series: misplaced feelings [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Asexual Jason Todd, Family, Incest, Miscommunication, Other, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, Past Batcat, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/pseuds/jayhood
Summary: Sometimes, you feel right things for the wrong person.  Sometimes, you're just plain wrong. Question is, what are you going to do about it?
Relationships: Jason Todd & Dick Grayson & Tim Drake & Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: misplaced feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801675
Comments: 41
Kudos: 67





	1. Tim

**Author's Note:**

> I fell like the name is too on the nose, I don't really like that usually but.  
> So here’s another brujay fic without any actual on-screen brujay. Because apparently, what I want from my brujay fics, is how the family would have reacted. People never write that, do they?

"Holy..." Dick ends up gulping down the end of it, something embarrassing and cheesy, Tim's sure.

He looks horrified in a comically over-exaggerated way. He's looking at Bruce and Jason, going through the building schematics at the other side of the room, and Tim is unsure what he means. Sure, Red Hood being here in Batcave is something... Not new, not really, but unexpected, with how the last time Jason operating in Gotham ended. But Jason didn't arrive just now. The operation Bruce is planning is a big one, all hands on deck situation, and they all have been here for at least a day.

Tim looks at Cassandra, maybe she knows what Dick is on about. Turns out, Dick is looking at her, too, in 'are you seeing what I am seeing' kinda way. Cass cocks her head in the direction of their father and brother. It takes her a while like maybe she doesn't recognize what is she seeing. Then she turns back to Dick, and her face changes. Cass talks alright, these days, but she still prefers to communicate with facial expressions and gestures if she's distressed. Right now, she projects confusion, disbelief and, if Tim didn't know better, freaking out. But Cassandra does not do freaking out.

"What is it?" Damian demands. He looks pissed off, as clueless as Tim feels and it's always a trigger for Damian. "Grayson. What are you talking about?"

And his intervention makes both Cass and Dick wince. Cass promptly makes her face blank. Dick hides panic under his smile.

"What? We're not. We're not saying anything."

"Please," Damian scoffs. His face is stormy. The only thing the brat likes less than not getting something is when others treat him as though where's nothing to get, lying through their teeth. Tim doesn't know the feeling, himself, nobody ever wanted him in the bubble far away from real life. But he always found it stupid. It's not like Damian is a regular child.

Also, Tim is unsure what's going on himself, and he doesn't like it. If Steph was here, she would have told him already, but it seems like whatever Dick and Cass noticed, they decided to keep it to themselves, at least while Damian is around.

Tim looks back at Bruce and Jason, trying to crack the puzzle himself. And he finds Jason looking right back at them. At Dick, who pointedly not looking their way, Cass who still does, projecting displeasure, and Damian who becomes more and more agitated. His hip is cocked at the table, he's facing now in the opposite direction of Bruce. His hands are crossed over his chest. He says something to Bruce out of the corner of his mouth, and it's impossible to read his lips that way. Bruce freezes, looking intently down at the table. He makes a tiny movement, and the place where their shoulders were touching - they not, anymore.

"No fucking way," Tim whispers. Can't keep it contained. He should, if only for Damian's sake. Who is already hisses:

"Not you too, Drake! I demand you all tell me what's going on at once!"

And yeah, that's not going to happen.

Not only because Tim can't quite even form a complete thought about it, in his head. Though sure, he can't, because it would mean it's real and he has to do something, react somehow, and he doesn't know how, what, doesn't know anything. So while this thing is unnamed, it's like it's not real, and he doesn't have to do anything.

But also because while he doesn't particularly like Damian, he loves him, Damian is his brother (though everything about it feels like a sham right this second, and Tim kinda feels like throwing up), and he doesn't want to hurt him.

And, to be honest, also because Jason says something to Bruce which makes Bruce caught his hand to stop him. But Jason just shrugs it off, the way he wouldn't be able to before without getting into a physical altercation with Bruce. Jason goes right to them.

"Hey, kids," he says. It's a gauntlet in their faces. Dick is older than him, Cass the same age and Tim only two years younger, only Damian is a kid in any sense of the word but it's fighting words with him, and Jason knows it.

It's deliberate. Jason does not wait for the enemy to come at him, prefers to take the fight to them lest he is cornered. But  _ they _ are not the enemy here, Tim thinks, dully. If anything, they are the only allies Jason has.

Only if they're right.

Because maybe... Maybe they're not. It is something Tim grabs at like a lifeline. But the others do not.

Damian sputters and insults him in return, Cass is still looking at Bruce, something dangerous in her pose and Jason clocks it, standing right in her line of sight. Dick says, clapping his hands:

"You know, Hood, I need to talk to you. About a thing. Let's go upstairs."

Hood, Jason mouths. He smirks, but it's kind of pained.

"Not here as Red Hood," he reminds them what Bruce had said when he arrived. Judging by how Dick winces, it doesn't help his situation. But you can rely on Jason to inflict a wound and taunt you about it, too.

Alright, so maybe Tim is not completely fair, blaming Jason. But it’s kinda hard not to. A) Because he’s standing right here; B) If he’s not to blame, then Bruce is, and that’s. Yeah.

“But sure, we can go upstairs,” Jason agrees. He flicks his gaze over the three of them. “Tim, Black Bat too.”

Damian demands:

“What about me? I demand you explain to me what is going on right this second!”

Jason actually looks guilty, or ashamed, or something close to regret for all of half a second, before he’s smiling.

“Go pester your father if you want, I don’t think he wants me talking to you.”

Damian goes immediately, and Jason heads to the stairs like he can’t bear to watch it.

Dick catches up with Jason in two strides.

“So,  _ dad  _ wants you to talk to us?”

Cass waits for Tim before going after them. They only a few paces behind, and anyway, Jason doesn’t say anything until they are out of the cave, the living room, the Manor itself. He finds a tree on the grounds he sits in the shadow of, and only then he replies to Dick like he was just asked a question. Like he was repeating an answer in his head all that time.

“You know your father,” he says. “He never wants anyone to talk about anything. I just think it’s better to address the issue head-on, and not shove our heads in the sand like he always does.”

He says it with the right amount of derision, like everything Red Hood always says about Batman, and Tim can’t help but wonder - was it all a lie? All this time?

“Apparently, I don’t know him at all,” Dick says, angry.

Jason shrugs like he thinks so too, or he doesn’t know and doesn’t care. He looks like he doesn’t care about anything, which can’t be true if he’s here talking to them,  _ addressing the issue head-on _ , and Cass proves it.

“Your father, too.”

Jason grimaces.

“No, he’s not. He’s Damian’s father, Dick’s, yours, Tim’s, Duke,”  _ thank  _ fuck  _ Duke is not here yet, _ Tim thinks.  _ Thank fuck  _ Alfred  _ was somewhere upstairs _ . But the thought makes him sick all over again. Alfred knows everything. “But not mine. I reconciled with Willis Todd recently. Or, a version of him, anyway. Two different versions even. Long story,” he waves his hand even when nobody asks him to elaborate because fuck Willis Todd, that’s not what it is about. “Point is, I have a father. And as shitty as he had been a parent while he was alive, and, to be honest, after... He still is that. My father. Like Catherine Todd is my mother.”

“Not Sheila, huh?” Dick asks, with unexpected venom in his voice. 

“I don’t expect you to understand.”

“Well, great, because I sure as hell don’t!”

“What the fuck do you want from me!” Jason shouts at him right back, and it takes Cass and Tim to break them apart. 

If this is what Jason thinks of as damage control, it explains a lot of things about him.

“I want you to admit it!” Dick shoots. 

“Admit what, Dickface? It’s not like I’m committing a crime, here!”

“Sure not! It’s not like there’re laws against it! And don’t you fucking tell me there’re laws against vigilantism, it’s not the same and you know it!”

“He’s not my father!” Jason roars. “He never loved me like one!”

It makes Dick freeze in Cass's hands, but only for a moment.

"Bullshit," he spews. "You were the first one he adopted."

And it makes a bulb in Tim's head go off, what horrifying (even more horrifying, that is) implications this has but Jason laughs bitterly.

"Only because he thought he can't adopt you. It's only because you left, and he didn't want people to leave him again. He prefers to be the one to toss them out. What do you think would have happened if I didn't run away? If I hadn't died?"

"You are so full of shit! Bruce would never kick you out."

"But he did, didn't he? Again and again. I have scars to prove it."

"Only because you murdered people!"

"But that's the thing," Jason says, and his voice is low now, even. Like he thinks what he's saying makes sense. "Parents supposed to love you unconditionally.”

Tim’s grip on Jason goes slack. He takes a step back, and Jason looks back at him with concern, even tries to steady him. Tim shakes his hands off.

“That’s dumb,” he says. “Parents always have all sorts of conditions. Good grades. Behave yourself while we’re gone. Be presentable. Don’t embarrass us.”

_ Stop  _ putting your life in danger.  _ Put  _ your life in danger, but only if you’re listening to my orders.

“Yeah, well,” Jason jerks his head. “You had shitty parents.”

He probably doesn’t say it to be an asshole. Tim swings at him none the less. Cass catches his hand.

“Bruce has conditions, too,” she says. “For all of us.”

Jason shakes his head.

“No,” he says. “He’s a controlling, manipulative bastard who can’t handle expressing his emotions, or, hell, can’t handle feelings in general. His rules, for all of you, they are shitty ones, maybe, sometimes, but that’s because he cares and too stunted to express it differently. And also because he’s a controlling, manipulative son of a bitch, didn’t I say it already? But he loves you. No matter what you do.”

“That’s because we don’t kill people!” 

Jason groans. 

“Not this again, Dick. Besides, even if he thought you killed someone, he would just - ignore it. Forgive you. Give you benefit of a doubt. Something. Because, again, you are his kids, he loves you.”

“And he doesn’t love you?” Tim is just trying to understand. “Then, I mean. Why?”

Jason crosses his hands on the chest. 

“Why what?” he asks darkly. 

It’s an asshole move. It’s Jason who wanted to talk to them. Tim thinks he would rather prefer to - think about it as a figment of his (and Dick’s, and Cass’s) imagination. He would have been able to convince himself of it, he is sure, even if he can’t say the same about the other two. But Jason came to them, and now he’s just being difficult. He knows no one can’t say it out loud.

“Why,” Cassandra says because she’s the bravest one of them all. “Do you love him?”

“Who says I do,” Jason snarls in response. “I’m here only because it’s my city too.”

Cass purses her lips. She doesn’t announce one way or another if it’s a truth or a lie. Dick doesn’t wait for her to do it.

“Then why are you...” he basically forces the word out of his mouth, “Involved with him?”

“Because I’m dumb,” Jason says with such hatred, it could only be self-directed. “Because I’m stupid as fuck, and never learn. That’s the answer you’re looking for? Or, hell, maybe it’s all part of my evil plan. Seduce him away to the dark side. Keep him blind to some kind of nefarious scheme of mine. Who knows.”

Jason’s heaving. He turns away from them, squeezing his hands into fists. 

“Is that...” Dick sounds as horrified as back then in the cave. But now, it seems to be on Jason’s behalf. “Is that what he thinks?”

Jason shrugs, still not facing them. 

“It’s B. He always ready for things like that. So you don’t have to worry about him or anything.”

“Worry about him? Jason, do you - do you even hear yourself?”

“Well, you’re sure as hell not worried about me, are you? You tried to smash my face in just two minutes ago.”

“You’re right,” Dick says, and wait, what? Because, to be honest, Tim is a little worried about Jason. “You’re an adult. You are completely capable to tell Bruce to go fuck himself if you want. You don’t depend on him for money or anything else. Whatever goes on in your messed up head? I literally couldn’t care less after everything you put this family through.”

“Oh, glad we cleared it all up.”

“I’m worried about Tim, and Cass, and Damian.”

“Oh, come on.” It’s what makes Jason turn back to them. “You think I would allow him or anyone else to hurt them like that? I will honest to god kill him first.”

Dick doesn’t listen.

“Because if he can just, single-handedly decide who is and who is not family,” Dick continues.

Jason barks a laugh.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be worried about that. It’s not like it was single-handedly.”

Dick scoffs.

“Don’t start,” he says. "Always with a pity party. But if you were better to your brothers..."

"But I wasn't," Jason interrupts. "And I am sorry. But what good it is? Being sorry? I can't take back what I had done. Sometimes, still, I don't even want to. Don't misunderstand me, if anything happened to any of you, I would not hesitate to wear my helmet again. I would not stop until people responsible are dead. It doesn't exactly make me Sunday family dinner material, does it? When ever either of you called me or invited me over just because? Not to exchange intel or take a motherfucker down. Hell, I don't know if I ever talked to Cassandra here, like, really talked. And, you know, I get it. It's my fault. I am how I am. I'm not going to change anytime soon. But that's the thing. I'm not on any of your family portraits for a reason. So you have nothing to worry about."

Cass inclines her head like she sees reason in his words. Tim is fed up.

"You idiot," Tim snaps. "You dumb fucking...”

He holds his fist up to his mouth, trying to keep all the words inside. Because if that’s how Jason sees it, it doesn’t matter what Tim always was looking for a reason to call Jason in, a reason to call him period. Because he knew Jason wouldn’t give him a time of his day otherwise.

“Yeah,” Dick says, gesturing at Tim. “What he said.”

“Hey! It’s not like I’m wrong, you know.”

Cass looks at Dick and Tim, then back at Jason. She says, confidently.

“Yes, you are. I don’t know you. I don’t want to know you. Because, before, you were horrible. And, when we met, you were rude and dismissive.”

Jason rubs his jaw like he still remembers how her punch felt like.

“But,” Cass says. “I would have liked to know you. If you showed me you want it to.”

Jason’s expression is flabbergasted. Like she punched him all over again, and he can’t quite believe it still.

“More importantly,” Dick says. “Does it change anything to you? Knowing what we do think about you as a family?”

Tim nods.

Jason doesn’t reply for a long time. He looks down, and Tim can’t quite gauge what his expression means. Cass can, probably. She takes Dick and Tim by their hands and says. 

“Come.”

They turn to go back to the cave, leaving Jason there to his thoughts. He says when their backs are turned.

“Some things you do, you can never go back, you know?”

It’s Cass again who replies.

“No,” she says. “I do not know.”

When they go back to the cave, it’s business as usual. If only nobody except Damian can quite look Bruce in the eye. He ignores it, focused on distracting Damian with going over his part of the operation. It works, kinda. Damian still looks at them suspiciously, especially after he notices Jason isn’t with them, but he doesn’t say anything not related to the case on hand. Tim wonders what Bruce said to him, if anything. Wonders what Damian would do to find out what they are keeping from him, and how to prevent him from ever finding out. He realizes that Jason didn’t ask them to keep quiet on this front to Damian. But he did not pick the fight where Damian could overhear, and that’s a sign to him that Jason really doesn’t want that. 

It’s maybe a half an hour after they are back, that Jason joins them again. Bruce goes to him, his hand is in the air, ready to squeeze him on a spot where the neck meets the shoulder, but Jason side-steps it. And doesn’t look Bruce in the eye either.


	2. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim asks him why, and hell if Jason knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while back I was asked who started what why, and turns out, I had a drabble explaining it that I wasn't posting for some reason. Here I am, posting it.  
> Next chapter is going to be Bruce's POV.

Tim asks him why, and hell if Jason knows. He can't tell you how, either. Never sees it coming.

He saw Isabel coming but that ended up in flames, literally and figuratively. And, it ended before they actually... You know.

Talia, Essence, Rose... There was nothing to see there because it wasn't about  _ him _ . They were angry, or lonely, or bored. He was there and didn't object.

So, he thinks, it's the same with Bruce. Jason was there, getting up into his space, like he always did, and Bruce couldn't shut him up with a fist to his face this time. Not when he came to Jason for help.

So Bruce kissed him. And boy, did it shut Jason up. Not because it was that amazing, Bruce  _ wishes _ . It’s just Jason was the one who punched him this time. Or, tried to, and Bruce caught his fist, one hand still on Jason’s waist, and kissed him again.

He moved slowly, that second time, telegraphing his movements, so Jason had a lot of time to break the hold, break Bruce’s hand, maybe. He didn’t. There was something in Bruce’s eyes that made Jason think it  _ was _ a little about him.

Was that a test? But with Batman, everything was a test. And Jason kind of decided to call Bruce’s bluff, so he kissed in response. 

And it took focus. Kissing, he always thought, is the hardest part of it all. Jason never saw the point, and never was sure he was doing it right. Sure, he tried to mimic his partner. Or, sometimes it got a moan or a hitch in their breath, so he repeated the thing he did, half hoping he wasn't so bad at it as he felt, half sure they were faking to spare his feelings.

Bruce was quiet, of course. Because when did he ever care about Jason’s feelings.

He was really committed to seeing this thing through, Jason had to concede. Because soon enough, there was a hand on his skin, a hand in his hair (which  _ did  _ feel good; if only it came without a tongue in his mouth too. But one thing couldn’t exist without the other). 

Jason decided he needed to up the ante if he wanted this finished anytime soon. He moved forward, and pushed Bruce to a wall and got them both off. It was quick, and intense, and over soon, just like he liked it.

Bruce didn’t stop him from leaving, that time.

Jason was too tired to go anywhere the next.

So, it became a thing. They didn’t talk about it. It was just Bruce, starting things, and Jason, ending them. What was there to talk about, really?

But now and again Jason caught Bruce looking at him with this - softness in his eyes. And he didn’t know what he can do about that, or what did it mean, or what they were doing. It was fine, though. Nobody’s dead. Bruce was certainly in a better mood to be around. Jason had more things to distract him if he was being an asshole. So it was all  _ fine _ . 

Except when the case got even more complicated, and Bruce called in his flock, and - the rest was history.


	3. Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jason goes outside to talk with Bruce's oldest children, it's fine.  
> Bruce doesn’t see the need himself: both he and Jason were consenting adults.

When Jason goes outside to talk with Bruce's oldest children, it's fine. 

Bruce doesn’t see the need himself: both he and Jason were consenting adults. Neither Dick, nor Cassandra or Tim had any ground to act judgmentally. Dick has his complicated relationship with Barbara and the really weird thing with Deathstroke the Terminator, weirder still if you count the time Joey Wilson was on his team and both boys had crushes on each other. Cassandra's first love was an international terrorist. Tim was involved with two of his teammates at the same time which was a liability in the field and thus, much worse, in Batman's opinion.

Explaining their new relationship to Bruce's kids is excessive, in other words. Especially when they had not talked about it themselves. What he even is saying?

Damian, apparently, is struggling with the same question, because he marches right up to Bruce and demands to know what is going on.

"Here," Bruce shoves a sample to Damian. "Look at it and tell me what you see."

Mission comes first. From all his children, Damian is the one the most like him in that regard, so he looks under the microscope and reports.

It looks like the damage neurons suffered was a result of the use of Mister Freeze's tech. Which Bruce expected. It doesn't, however, seem to have any particular goal that Fries would want to achieve. His experiments are all goal-oriented. And if this procedure had any goal, Bruce thinks, then it would be an assassination. A perfect crime without any evidence, if you don't look deeper. And your average ME at Gotham City Morgue wouldn't. And they didn't.

Damian, by his own volition, checks the files on victims. Nothing stands out, except the similarities in their appearances.

"They all look like Nora Fries," Damian frowns. "But Freeze isn't a serial killer. He is a mass murderer, yes. But not a serial killer."

"Do you have any theory?" Bruce asks, hiding his smile.

Damian's conclusions allay themselves perfectly with Bruce's own, and he feels pride.

"Someone's trying to set Freeze up."

The good mood Bruce feels now is enough to smooth over his irritation with his oldest children. When Jason and them come back, Bruce calls them over to the table just so Damian could present their findings. It would do him good to receive some praise for work well done.

When Jason comes closer, Bruce's hand moves without his volition, almost. It's a habit he picked up these last weeks. Touching Jason grounds him.

Only Jason sidesteps him, and Bruce feels a slight lurch. 

Slight. Because they still have their mission. Whoever wanted to make Fries a scapegoat, they weaved this plan with Batman in mind. It's possible that Fries wasn't even a main target, just a convenient mark.

Bruce dispatches Red Robin and Robin to talk to him anyway, just in case. He is on his parole and supposed to stay out of trouble. There's still a question who wouldn't mind him in prison again, and how exactly they got their hands on his technology or at least schematics. He could have unwittingly played the role of the consultant on a project that would throw him behind the bars, for life this time.

When he issues the command to the two of his youngest sons, Tim looks at him askance. Yes, Bruce is well aware they do not like to work together. But you need to overcome your differences to make fighting side by side more efficient.

Bruce glances at Jason. Jason is checking something on his phone. Bruce offered him to restore his old login, a week or so ago. Jason just looked at him and said he's good. He was good, so good for Bruce, these days, so Bruce couldn't help but smile against his lips. Even if it wasn't what Jason meant.

Bruce mentally chastises himself for being distracted. He looks back at his youngest children.

Tim asks Damian if he wants to go with him. Damian looks at him with suspicion but ultimately, says that he doesn't believe Red Robin can mess up this easy a task. It's a start, Bruce thinks. At least, they are communicating.

Then, several things happen. There's alert about robbery downtown. Condiment King has a restaurant patrons hostage. It looks like he's alone, and a SWAT team should be able to take care of it. Still, Cassandra signs that she's going to the scene, just in case.

Jason hops up from where he was half sitting on the console, and offers her a ride, claiming he has “ _ a lead on a new arrival in Gotham that could mean bad news, more information later, gaters” _ .

And, as they are now alone, Dick turns to Bruce and crosses his hands on his chest.

"You know, when you asked my opinion about whether or not you should date Selina - yeah, I liked it better than this."

Bruce feels a jolt when he hears her name.

"Then, it was relevant," he says dryly. "She didn't know my real name, and disclosing it would be disclosing your secret identities as well. It's not a concern now."

"Not a concern," Dick nods. He smiles, bizarrely. "Because you are all about operational security."

Bruce narrows his eyes at him.

"Jason behaves," he says. "He knows to use only non-lethal shots in Gotham."

Dick hides his eyes behind his hands. Rubs his face tiredly.

" _ Behaves _ ," he echoes. "Is that what it's about? You manipulating him? And here I am, thinking you lost your fucking mind after Selina fucked you over, or having a midlife crisis."

"Don't talk about..."  _ Selina _ , Bruce doesn't finish, because Dick lowers his hands and gets up in Bruce's face.

"Because usually men like you get it out of your system by buying another penis extension car or having an affair with an actress or model, not by fucking your fucking son!"

Dick just needs to calm down and think rationally, snap out of this hysteria. Bruce doesn't want to punch him. So he just stares at him, waiting it out. 

"Jason isn't my son," he reminds Dick.

Dick's expression turns from murderous to disbelieving. 

"You took him off the street into your home," he says.

"For a few years." And then Jason left to find his real family and died.

"You literally adopted him!" Dick stabs him with a finger to his chest. 

"It was more convenient that way. He wouldn't be able to be Robin if he was placed into another group home, or fostered with someone untrustworthy."

"He's my brother."

"You barely know him. You didn't want to know him."

"Estranged family is still family," Dick replies stubbornly.

At this point, it's just an argument for the sake of argument, Bruce feels.

He turns away to the Batcomputer.

"Nice," Dick snorts. "Real mature of you. Look, I know the thing with Selina fucked you up. And I know you're not the best at handling your emotions. But there's a difference between going out onto the streets and being extra rough with criminals and having a low-key death wish, and this. You're making a mistake. Don't you understand that? Bruce? Bruce. ... Alright. Fine. It's your choice. I'm not your fucking parent. I'm Jason's brother. And that's  _ my  _ choice."

He leaves Bruce alone.

The murders turn out to be connected to a big anti-Batman conspiracy. Almost every Gotham villain is involved in this one. Jason, for a bit, goes undercover. He constructed his cover perfectly: orchestrated shooting Penguin (with blanks, but no one figured it out) on live TV. Taken over his business. It was unsurprising he was invited to join, after an audition like that.

They took them all down.

The first quiet night at the Manor - Bruce doesn't even attempt to contact Dick for anything not related to Nightwing, Cassandra is spending more time with Stephanie, Tim is probably feeling a little awkward around him still so he was avoiding home as well, and Damian is with his team - Bruce calls Jason.

The number is currently unavailable, and Bruce is asked to try again later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Bruce sure see things from a different perspective than Jason.  
> But look on a positive side: no City of Bane here, no sir! And Alfred is alive there somewhere. I suspect he avoids Bruce just like his kids.


End file.
